deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiryu vs MechaGodzilla (Heisei)
K vs MGH.jpg|Simbiothero K vs MGHGIRL.jpg|Simbiothero (Girls version) Kiryu vs Mechagodzilla (Heisei) is a Death Battle adopted by Simbiothero. Description Two of the most powerful MechaGodzillas fight to see who will be king of the MechaGodzillas! Interlude Nyxs: During all the history of godzilla in the film, this is to faced to all class of kaijus. Blang: from other dinosaurs to aliens to mutants and other Earth monsters. Nyxs: Until godzilla to faced with robots, but with robots that godzilla has faced is that they are passed in he. Blang: Today we will use two of those robots, but instead created by aliens were created by humans. Nyxs: Kiryu, the millennium era MechaGodzilla. Blang: And MechaGodzilla 2, the heisei era MechaGodzilla, She's Nyxs and I'm Blang Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Kiryu Nyxs: After the last attacks that Japan had received by godzilla in the last years, the Government Japanese is put to work in a project to stop and destroy to godzilla of a time by all. Blang: But to start the project they needed something and that something was the skeleton of the original godzilla, which attacked Japan in the year 1954. Nyxs: After obtaining the skeleton of the bottom of the sea, they began work on the project, which was the creation of a giant robot very similar to godzilla, but with the name mechagodzilla or better known as Kiryu. Blang: To difference of the other versions of mechagozilla, kiryu has parts organic, including the skeleton of the Godzilla original. Is capable of using its tail as weapon, and has much agility, feel the mechagodzilla more fast until the date, this also you helps to give quick hits. Nyxs: Kiryu in the back has a type backpack that you makes capable of launch rockets and missiles guided to their enemies, and has also with cannons of lasers in their arms and masers in his mouth, also can launch it to your enemy and detonate it. Blang: kiryu also has a knife in his left arm and his right arm has a drill that I help her even penetrate the skin of the same godzilla. Nyxs: but the most powerful weapon that kiryu has is the absolute zero Cannon, this canon is capable as its name says freeze whatever, the Canyon is even able to freeze for a while to godzilla. Blang: Although Tokyo S.O.S, they replaced it with a triple canon, but we are left with absolute zero. Nyxs: among exploits them of kiryu have; I defeated godzilla once, humillo to baragon, while fighting king ghidorah, Mechagodzilla (Showa), and gigan, and most surprising, killer to the powerful spacegodzilla and destoroyah. Blang: but by any reason that no term of understand, kiryu when hears the roar of godzilla literally is again crazy and starts to destroy it all what it surround. Kiryu roars MechaGodzilla (Heisei) DEATH BATTLE! Who would you be rooting for? Kiryu MechaGodzilla (Heisei) Who do you think will win? Kiryu MechaGodzilla (Heisei) Result Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 4 Simbiothero Category:Technology Duel Category:Adopted by Simbiothero Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years